


Across Unhallowed Ground [Podfic]

by Seanachai



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: amplificathon, Multi, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Writing, amplificathon 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanachai/pseuds/Seanachai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon looks directly at him and either he’s been drinking much, much more than he should, or he’s trying to tell Stefan something important when he says, “It would be so much easier to just end it badly.”</p>
<p>Written by Ghostrunner.  Length: 01:06:06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across Unhallowed Ground [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Across Unhallowed Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200710) by [ghostrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrunner/pseuds/ghostrunner). 



> **Length:** 01:06:06  
>  **Beta and Cover Artist:** [podcath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath), who went above and beyond to help me get this thing done. Thank you so much, bb. <3  
>  **Music:** Ache by James Carrington, small clip of The Vampire Diaries Opening Credits.  
>  **Notes:** My thanks to ghostrunner for letting me record this story. This is my first podfic and I'm very excited to share it! Text also at [DW](http://ghostrunner.dreamwidth.org/2615.html).

[ ](http://s1271.photobucket.com/albums/jj628/Seanachai_Reads/?action=view&current=acrosshallowedground.png)

 

 

MP3: [Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/filegroup/KkyQxwRHz2sWbyPyLwSKdA) // [Audiofic Archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/092012042901.zip) (zipped)

M4B: [Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/filegroup/KkyQxwRHz2sWbyPyLwSKdA) // [Audiofic Archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/092012042902.zip) (zipped)


End file.
